Severus Snape
by sportygirl-x
Summary: Snape kehrt das erste Mal zu den Todessern zurück, dies mit dem Task sie auszuspionieren


Diese Story entstand im Rahmen einer Hausaufgabe des Unterrichts HP allgemein II, des Fanclubs: www.hp-fc.deDie Aufgabe war eine Story zu schreiben darüber, wie Snape empfangen wird, als er das erste mal bei den Todessern auftaucht und dies Zwecks Spionage.

Mal sehen ob sie euch gefällt. Sie ist ein one-shot und wird nicht fortgesetzt! Jedes drängen ist mehr oder weniger zwecklos.

Die Figur Snape gehört nicht mir sondern Joane K. Rowling (nur dass das auch noch gesagt ist ;-))

so und nun viel Spass! und bitte reviewen...

merci

* * *

Severus Snape

Severus war nervös. Unruhig durchstreifte er sämtliche Räume des Hauptquartiers des Ordens. Seine Hände zitterten, dunkle Flecken von Schweiss waren auf seiner Kleidung zu sehen. Den ganzen Tag hatte er nichts essen können, unmöglich angesichts der Aufgabe die ihm bevorstehen würde.

Snape hatte Angst. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben verspürte er wirkliche und aufrichtige Todesangst. Was würde geschehen, wenn die Anderen merken würden, was mit ihm passiert war? Was wenn sie herausfinden würden, dass er einem anderen Herrn die Treue hielt, als sie?

ER kannte die Methoden des dunklen Lords. Zu oft hatte er sie mitansehen müssen. Zwar war er sich sicher, dass er sich gegen seine Schergen würde durchsetzen können, denn er war der Beste, doch gegen den Lord selber würde er keine Chance haben.

Die Zeit raste und Snape war immer noch viel zu nervös um dem dunklen Lord unter die Augen zu treten.

Ganz langsam ging er von Raum zu Raum, versuchte sich auf seinen Aufgaben zu konzentrieren, versuchte sich alle Regeln des dunklen Lords ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Was hatte er den Leuten gesagt? Wieviel wusste der dunkle Lord von ihm? Würde er der erste sein, der am Treffpunkt auftauchte? Und würde das die Sache vereinfachen? Wer würde alles dort sein? Was geschähe mit denen, die nicht auftauchten?

Die Fragen drehten sich in seinem Kopf und endlich fasste er den Entschluss sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Snape verzog sich auf den Dachboden und versuchte sihc zu konzentrieren. Er war das apparieren gewohnt, wie jeder Lehrer von HOgwarts, doch hatte er immer noch Angst, dass es genau jetzt schief gehen könnte. Jetzt wo niemand merken durfte, wie nervös und ängstlich er war.

Drei-zwei-eins und Dunkelheit umfasste ihn.

Wenige Augenblicke später landete er unsanft auf einer Rasenfläche. Langsam stand er auf und blickte sich um.

Zu seiner Verwunderung war niemand zu sehen. War er falsch geflogen? Hatte ihm seine Angst einen Streich gespielt oder war er wirklich der Erste?

Unschlüssig wandte er sich um und erschrak:

Hinter ihm war, wie aus dem Nichts, mehrere Personen mit Kapuzen aufgetaucht, die ihn nun alle anstarrten.

Snape erkannte Crabbe und Goyle an ihrer Figur und ihren schmutzigen Uniformen, Lucius Malfoy stand offensichtlich in ihrer Nähe. Seine grosse und hagere Gestalte machte ihn sogar unter der Kapuze unverwechselbar.

Daneben standen einige weitere, bei denen Snape sich nicht sicher war, wer sie waren.

_„guten Abend"_ murmelte Snape

_„Ah Severus, wir haben uns schon gefragt, ob du nicht mehr kommen würdest"_ antwortete Lucius Malfoy.

_„DU hast nicht etwa an meiner Treue gezweifelt, oder?"_ Snape kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte Malfoy böse anzustarren.

_„Weißt du, seit du mit Dumbledore kooperierst, kann man sich nie sicher sein"_ antwortete Lucius ebenso giftig

_„Heisst das Du vertraust mir nicht? Glaubst Du unser Lord hätte mich am Leben gelassen, wenn ich nicht Treue geschworen hätte?" schrie Snape in vollem Zorn. Doch seine Gedanken kreisten. Hatte Lucius etwas gemerkt?_ Wusste er, dass Snape jetzt im Orden war und gegen die Todesser vorging? Snape schwitzte immer noch und langsam wurde er ungeduldig. Er wollte die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und dann wieder verschwinden. Kein Risiko eingehen.

Lucius Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: _„Fragen wir den Lord doch gleich selber, was er von dir denkt, oder Snapilein?"_ höhnte Lucius

Auf der Wiese war nun eine weitere Gestalt aufgetaucht. Sie war in purpurrote Kleidung gehüllt und trug eine Kapuze wie sie alle.

Alle ausser Snape.

Snape reihte sich in die Reihen der Todesser ein und tat so, als ob er sich nicht von den Anderen unterscheiden würde. Bis jetzt wusste niemand, wie der dunkle Lord auf so einen Fehler reagieren würde und doch konnte man ihre Angst förmlich riechen.

Langsam kam die Gestalt in Purpurrot auf sie zu. Die glühenden Augen das einzige Zeichen dafür, dass darunter noch etwas war.

_„Guten Abend meine Anhänger. Danke für euer Erscheinen. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass alle kommen würden. Umso erfreulicher ist es, dass ich somit keinen von euch töten muss."_ Flüsterte die Gestalt.

Langsam machte die Gestalt ihre Runde und schaute jedem von ihnen ins Gesicht.

Snape stand aufrecht und blickte geradeaus. Er wusste, dass es dem dunklen Lord nicht gelingen würde in seinen Gedanken zu blicken, dafür beherrschte er die Okklumentik zu gut. Doch wie das aussehen würde, wenn er ersteinmal unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch stehen würde, wusste er nicht.

Als der dunkle Lord auf siener Höhe angekommen war, blieb er stehen.

_„Ah, Severus. Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du mir treu bist. Hast dich in Dumbledores Schoss begeben und kehrst nun zu mir zurück. Das freut mich ausserordentlich und diese Treue wird sicher belohnt werden."_ Zischte der Lord

_„Danke oh Meister, ich freue mich ausserordentlich über dieses Lob und werde Euch auch weiterhin so treu dienen, wie bisher. Wie lauten Eure Pläne?_" fragte Snape heuchlerisch.

_„Ich habe nicht vor meine Pläne offenzulegen. Jeder von euch bekommt seinen Instruktionen. Ansonsten könntet ihr alles verraten."_

Die Augen des dunklen Lords glühten vor Wut.

_„Jeder von euch Ratten wird nun einzel hervortreten und seinen Auftrag bekommen. Danach verzieht ihr euch so schnell wie möglich und macht euch leise an die Arbeit. Ich will nicht, dass man uns entdeckt. Es ist noch zu früh dafür. Wir rekrutieren neue Mitglieder, bis wir genügend stark sind, um gegen die weisen Magier anzurtreten. Doch soweit sind wir noch nicht. Verstanden?"_

_„VERSTANDEN!"_ schrien alle im Chor.

_„Gut, dann lasst uns beginnen. Als erster möchte ich mit Severus reden. Lasst uns alleine."_

Die anderen Mitglieder verzogen sich zu einem weiter entfernt gelegenen Bank und setzten sich.

_„Also Severus."_ Begann der Lord

_„Ich verlangen von dir, dass du mir weiterhin Informationen über die Arbeit der Schule gibst. Beobachte, was Dumbledore vorhat und erstatte mir wöchtenliche Berichte. Damit ich das weitere vorgehen planen kann. Ist das ok so?"_

_„VERSTANDEN"_ antwortete Snape und wandte sich zum Gehen.

_„Dann auf bald! Ich werde dich rufen, wenn etwas nicht klappen sollte und du weißt: Für Überläufer gibt es bei mir keine Gnade!"_

„_Verstanden"_ antwortete Snape und disapparierte


End file.
